Comentário de blog de usuário:Matheus Leonardo/Top 10 - Momentos de Equestria Girls/@comment-25862617-20160828050531
No início eu achei que ia criticar esse blogue por eu achar que os pontos negativos de EG se destacam mais do que os pontos positivos, igual foi falado nos meus 3 blogues sobre, mas não, a seleção de cenas foi muito boa. E praticamente concordo com esse Top 10. 10 - Dos curtas individuais de RR, Pinkie na Cabeça é o meu favorito junto com Focada na Guitarra e, com certeza, essa é a cena mais engraçada dos curtas. =) 9 - Pinkie Spy é o meu curta favorito de EGFG, então sem muitos detalhes. =) 8 - Eu fiquei muito chateado com EGFG, então não quis assistir aos erros de gravação na época, depois acabei esquecendo deles, mas mesmo assim não tenho vontade de ver. Mas como não sei como foi, não posso opinar sobre eles. 7 - O que dizer do meu curta favorito?! Para falar a verdade, prefiro os 2 minutos de Shake Your Tail! do que os 3 filmes juntos. A música não tem uma letra linda, mas é bastante animada e contagiante. A cena onde as manes estão colocando máscaras e Pinkie aparece com uma máscara do "uga buga" na hora do "ohhhhh-ahh" é muito boa, até hoje dou risadas dela, da mesma forma que até hoje esse curta mexe com meu emocional, para falar a verdade, não sei porque. A teoria mais provável é porque é um curta musical com as minhas 6 personagens favoritas do G4. 6 - Twilight pônei não foi uma personagem muito prestigiada por mim nos Equestria Girls, principalmnete no RR, mas no primeiro filme ela teve sim algumas cenas boas, e essa do computador com certeza foi uma delas. 5 - A poucas cenas que gostei em EGFG ficaram mais centradas nas raras participações importantes das Mane 5 e essa da Fluttershy com o "Angel" foi uma delas. Eu não cheguei a escolher a melhor cena do filme, talvez o ACADECA, mas tirando as cenas musicais, provavél até que essa cena seja a melhor do filme realmente, por ser uma cena bastante fofa, por causa da atitude da Fluttershy. 4 - Eu nunca fui fã da piada da Terça do Taco de Sonata, por, meses antes ter visto a mesma piada no filme do Lego (já disse isso 'trolhões' de vezes). Mas mesmo assim não destaco como uma cena ruim, porque eu tenho um amor declarado pelas Dazzlings e suas participações, como Sonata é uma delas, ela não fica de fora. 3 - Em EG, eu não tinha antipatia pela Sunset Shimmer. Sempre vi como uma vilã regular, em um nível inferior às Dazzlings e à Diretora Cinch. Essa cena foi até retratada de uma forma bem legal, com Twilight defendendo Fluttershy e, como o Leonardo disse, concretizando o antagonismo da Shimmer, porque o filme realmente precisava de um "boost" na relação protagonista vs. antagonista, e esse foi o momento certo, tratado de uma forma aproveitosa. 2 - Essa também é outra cena bastante divertida do EG1. Uma coisa que me preocupou no decorrer de EG, era se a Hasbro ia trabalhar as quebras da Pinkie em sua versão humana, mas tudo fica tranquilo quando ela retira um balão da "cutie mark" em sua saia, enche ele e sai voando, acabando com o minha preocupação. Então ver esse palpite maluco da pônei humana cor-de-rosa foi muito legal e engraçada. =D Momentos de Honra: "Não tenho ideia do que você é!" - Achei muito legal e interessante, porque também estava apresentando para o mundo, as versões humanas de MLP. Futebol com RD - Outra cena que também gostei, além de apresentar a versão humana da Dashie (que sua roupa nunca me agradou), mostrou que Twi é perseverante ao enfrentar algo que ela não era boa para unir suas, digamos, novas amigas. Time to Come Together - Mais ou menos. Não gosto tanto da canção. Maud Pie - EPIC. Shine Like Rainbows - Estava 400% #%$¨%$ com o final de RR, então não consegui aproveitar nada dessa canção. Cena pós-créditos - Além de ter sido meu "analgésico" para a dor do final de RR, confirmou, não apenas a minha teoria, mas a teoria de vários fãs em acreditar que existia a versão humana da Twi. Triatlo - Esperava muito mais dessa cena, achei deveras mal aproveitada. Twilight encontra Twilight - Irei gostar dessa cena no futuro apenas se essa for a última cena da Twi pônei no mundo dos humanos. xD Momentos de desonra: O sequestro de Spike - Na série, não tenho nada contra Snips e Snails, mas não gostei de suas participações em EG. Em EGRR até foi razoável. Flash zangado com Twilight - Estou longe de ser um shipper, muito menos um shipper TwiSentry. Mas concordo que essa cena foi de partir o coração. 1 - E agora fico bastante satisfeito que alguém concorda comigo que a melhor cena dos EG é a cena da Batalha das Bandas. Under Our Spell não é a minha favorita do EG e nem das Dazzlings, mas o momento em que ela foi tocada com a a batalha acontecendo, foi muito dahora. Essa sim é uma cena de EG que posso afirmar que é uma das minhas favoritas no G4. Como eu disse antes, eu concordo bastante com a lista, talvez no lugar dos "Erros de Gravação" e da "Terça dos Tacos" eu colocasse a Cena da "Cantchonete", ou ACADECA DO EGFG, ou o Unleash the Magic, com a Cinch e os Shadowbolts pressionando a Twi para ela liberar o poder. Das três, duas. Muito bom esse Top, Leonardo. Está de parabéns. =)